At the present sheets of labels are loaded into two-part boxes manually. More specifically, in the loading of a conveyor line, four people are involved in the steps of picking up a stack of sheets, placing the stacks into box bases, putting a separate lid onto each box, and placing the boxes on the conveyor for plastic shrink wrapping of the loaded boxes, and loading the boxes into shipping containers.